


Things ain't what it seems

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Wilbur, Eret is not a traitor, Fluff Smut, Happy Ending(?, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), I don't know how tag, M/M, Maybe I'll edit later or never, My first translated work and is actually a piece of shit, No beta we die like foreign, Referenced Trauma, Smut, The villians are the Dream Team + Punz, There is a little bit of bloody scenes, This is like a gift, Top!Eret, Yes google helped a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He could feel his cheeks ache through the huge smile that played across his lips, his corners tilted upward as his eyes crinkled and a laugh escaped his throat, little moments where he could feel happiness amid the explosions and the soot that his own nation emanated, he only needed to look once at the curly-haired brunette, holding up the little fox that waved its little hands in the air with suppressed emotion and his world was complete.This is actually longer than I expected. Read the tags!
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: anonymous





	Things ain't what it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainies0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainies0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Requests!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477001) by [wilbursimp38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursimp38/pseuds/wilbursimp38). 



> I changed some parts of the original history that aren't specified in the main fic, to give me a little bit of continuation, I tried to adapt to the canon and definitely this just was written for fun, I didn't talk with the autor, is not a second part, neither my idea.
> 
> Pronouns he/him to Eret, I have understood that they use whatever but for language barriers it is easier for me to use it when I translate.
> 
> It seems obvious but english is not my first language, so, if you have any correction suggestions or english courses to learn, it is appreciated, thx.
> 
> I don't ship their irl people, I don't use their real names (ew), all is focused on their Minecraft persons and my interpretation of the inspired fic. Don't share this with any CC, if you don't have any constructive criticism, abstain from commenting, I do not pretend to offend anybody with this shot, it was an anxious moment in quarantine.
> 
> Is better if you read the inspire fic first to understand this "second part". (Spoiler) A little resume. Wilbur an Eret were in a relationship but Eret betrayal Wilbur so the Dream Team can "broke him" to had an easy win. Eret rapes Wilbur to explain his point.

He could feel his cheeks ache through the huge smile that played across his lips, his corners tilted upward as his eyes crinkled and a laugh escaped his throat, little moments where he could feel happiness amid the explosions and the soot that his own nation emanated, he only needed to look once at the curly-haired brunette, holding up the little fox that waved its little hands in the air with suppressed emotion and his world was complete. Inside or outside the walls of L’Manberg, no matter the place, the land they tread or the seas they travel, he would wrap his arms around the man's waist as he leaned against his chest and enjoyed the beat of his heart.

And like all good sleep, the incipient pain that ran down his spine returned him to his body, the only place he wanted to disappear from, his wrists held tightly above his head, his thighs open and painfully clenched as the man carelessly pushed himself, inside him, selfishly seeking to reach his orgasm while staining the body below him, he could not scream, his throat was closed and his face was kept in an expression of terror and total pain, the tears were running down his cheeks in a silent path until the unkempt bed where he was pressed.

He closed his eyes again, trying to get back to that disheveled fantasy in the back of his mind, an image that seemed so far removed from the present, as if a few days ago he hadn't squeezed the same man who desecrated his body with extreme adoration, darling, and love, his moans echoing inside his head and a silent plea for it to end, just maybe, that afternoon he wouldn't force his body to take pleasure from such an unpleasant act to make him feel as gross as the first time he had it happened.

His lips, trapped in a rough, careless kiss, leaving marks around him as he bit, bleeding slightly, the metallic taste that slid down his tongue and made him gasp, and suddenly, he stopped, the strange sensation inside him as he moved, poured into it. His body felt heavy, tired, unable to stay awake another minute as Eret leaned back with a sadistic smile, filled with excruciating satisfaction, pressed his hips a little harder as he pulled back, letting go of his aching wrists as he fixed his elegant pants and panting satisfactorily, slowly, he began to move his body until he shrunk into himself, not wanting to see his triumphant expression for another second.

"I hope you don't forget where you belong Wilbur" he mentioned with a disinterested tone, his footsteps echoed off the stone as he headed for the cell door, the keys jingled as the door closed and the king looked in the man's direction, on the bed, "You did this to yourself, believing that you could pass over Dream without consequences" at a slow pace, his footsteps fade into the air as the second door is closed with a loud screech, he remains static, calming the shaking in his body as the cold caresses his bare skin, his mind allows himself to wander for a few moments, the pain spreads through his chest as he remembers the beautiful eyes of his son, wondering if he is worried about him, for having disappeared without leaving a trace, wondering if he's okay and happy wherever he is.

Finally, the cell feels colder and darker as the moon rises in the sky and lets the black haze finally shoot down every coherent thought in his brain.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He sighs, looks at his reflection in the mirror one more time and wonders if he's doing the right thing, the crown resting on his curls is heavy and the cape set to the side with snaps feels too alien to him to want to rip it off, the red It is a color that he never thought of wearing, his gray shirt was replaced with a white shirt and a blue coat belonging to the nation he was a part of, but he relates the red color to the blood that would be shed by the people he loved, he looks down as he remember why he's doing that. Because Dream found out that Wilbur was thinking of plotting against him to get him out of his own nation, how could a leader like Wilbur even think of Eret as anything other than meat for the slaughterhouse?

Wilbur would use whoever it was solely to achieve his own goals, independence was the big shot this time, but something felt wrong, completely out of place, that morning when he woke up and Wilbur was not in bed with him, he wondered if the chestnut tree had gotten up early so he could plan the war or had visited his almost brother for supplies or opinions, but he was nowhere, no one had seen him since the night before when he took Eret's hand to return to his home, Fundy was also worried, he had stayed to one side of the brunette the whole time, afraid that he would disappear too.

But he was careless, Fundy stayed with the youngest and he found Dream badly injured in the undergrowth, half of his famous mask split in half revealing more blood and cut flesh, he was the enemy, Dream was the one who wanted to kill all his dreams and illusions, but the blond, with blood in his mouth, held him trembling and begging for a chance. Wilbur had ambushed them that night, killed George, trying to kill Dream, he fled thanks to a distraction from Sapnap, but he didn't have much time left. He seriously asked if that had been the plan from the beginning, to fight from behind instead of facing their war face to face as they intended to.

Eret didn't want to believe him, it was impossible for the brunette to act impulsively, the excessive amount of plans and scrolls spread throughout his wooden desk in one of the rooms in his home proved it, Wilbur would not go out at night to handle his affairs without a friendly hand to hold him up and help him in case the plan didn't work out or things went overboard, but Dream reached out, pulling a bloodstained scroll from between his armor, extending it to his shaking hand. The blond, looked at him silently, unwrapped the strap to spread the paper, the first thing he noticed was Wilbur's scruffy handwriting on the edges, as if they were notes.

But the true content described each of his nation's allied members, those he fought side by side to free a nation from the storm of power that was Dream. It was almost impossible to look at his name under a single definition.

"Bait" he muttered, intrigued, confused, there was no way Wilbur would think of him that way, but his handwriting was clearly written on the paper, the ribbon in his hand weighed thanks to the wax that hung from the edge, with the indisputable L'Manberg cross emblem. He closed it as if he burned. Dream stretched out his hand, a feeling of disgust invaded his chest as the blood stained his own hands as the blonde squeezed them gently and a look full of pity.

"I read it" he whispered, choking on his own blood, "I couldn't believe it as much as you"

"You're lying, Wilbur didn't write this in any way" Dream, gently squeezed his skin, but his brow furrowed noticeably, "I know him well enough to know he's a lie" the blonde straightened slightly before denying.

"Do you really know him? Or do you think you do? " He pulled the paper in his hands and opened it, showing him the contents again. "Although it is not impossible, I have never forged Wilbur's writing, I have not even received a letter from him to compare the letters." He lowered his gaze, almost ashamed, approaching the parchment to read it for himself and maintaining a spectral silence, it seemed like hours of perpetual silence for the brunette. "But if you don't believe me, I can't do anything for you, I just ... I tried to warn you, warn everyone."

Eret knew what he was referring to, Tommy, his right hand and the first sacrifice for his victory, was not afraid to place his son in front as long as he remained standing so he could carry the presidency of that nation afloat now destroyed. Slowly, he thought of all the sleepless nights he found the brunette pulling at his hair in frustration, relaxed under his touch as he removed the scrolls and allowed Eret to spread kisses down his neck and purr quietly. He never dared to help him because he was foolish and kept the strategy jealously guarded between himself and his right hand, Tommy.

He bit his lips hard, looking decidedly at the blonde, who seemed to have looked at him all that time, lost in thought, bringing up all those moments where the older brunette could have deceived him. "If you tell the truth and we win, what will I gain for helping you?" his voice didn't tremble, he remained static as Dream seemed to regain some vitality.

“You will be king, Eret. You will have a castle and unlimited power before me and my followers, you will have everything for nothing"

Dream looked at himself satisfied, silently waiting for approval, but Eret wasn't sure, the proposal seemed almost unreal.

"What do you expect from me?"

"Loyalty, you will give me yours and I, I assure you that I will never betray you, I will never conspire behind your back for my benefit" a phrase that stuck directly in his chest.

"I will, but they will not harm my friends, not a single scratch" Dream seemed to fall, completely erased the smile that had formed on his lips and looked at him.

"They cannot learn a lesson if they have not received a punishment before" Eret growled, "The only price I put is a life, it will be a quick death and they will be able to enjoy their last two lives under the rules of a peaceful server" again, the chestnut sigh.

"Deal done Dream"

  
  


* * *

  
  


That is why at that moment he walked the corridors of the base, under the jingle of the jewels that were gently hitting each other as he walked looking for any of his allies, late at night, that same afternoon that he helped Dream to return to his headquarters, he didn't leave the walls to return to the nation he had lived in, praying every day that he had not hurt Fundy with his sudden disappearance, right after that of his biological father. Before reaching the ajar door, he heard laughter and familiar voices as well as a completely unfamiliar and new one.

“I can't believe that after so long he still believe that I am him” the sound of the glass colliding and the liquid spilled, Sapnap laughed, choking on his drink and coughing under another chorus of laughter, finally he composed himself and took the word.

"How long has it been? He's really an idiot, Dream was right, the server upgrade would be a great advantage "

"Hopefully it stays that way, if he found out it's all a voice and video system he could possibly find a way to escape" George added, muffled by the door, he frowning severely.

"I have a very fun game planned for my next visit, I just need him to stay still, although that's not a problem now" growled the unfamiliar voice again.

"Eret" they said behind him, he jumped forward a little and turned his gaze back, Dream maintained a serene position, "You are not supposed to be here" the coldness that seeped into his voice was too noticeable, even without changing his position.

"My room is a bit cold, I was thinking about hanging out with my allies, maybe discussing the plan, it seems they keep everything a secret" Dream sighed, but took his forearm and pulled him into the room with him, the three of them men already inside looked tense and fearful, as if they had been caught doing things they shouldn't. Sapnap and George were known, but the last blonde was a mystery.

"He knows Punz, he joined the team a few days ago but his missions are covert, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the new addition" Eret denied softly, making a slight gesture towards Dream.

"Don't worry, the fewer people find out about his position, the greater the surprise of his actions, I think" he extended a hand to the blonde, who squeezed it gently with a sly smile, Dream, didn't seem to bother, pulled a chair back and he sat comfortably on it, putting his feet up on the table.

"Since we are all gathered we can make a small celebration for the soon and future victory of peace" he took the glass that George held out to him and raised it in the air, Punz, poured some wine into the glass of Eret and the four men they imitated the action of Dream.

"For peace" was a unanimous cry as they drank the contents of the glass cups. The night passed without further incident, but Eret didn't miss George's curious and nervous gaze at his person.

That same night, the conversation roamed through her head like a broken record, repeating itself over and over again in an annoying beat. What were they hiding? An improvement on what? He removed his covers, leaving them cornered at the end of the bed as he got up, his steps were silent as he walked the base, keeping silence and trying to distinguish the shadows in the middle of the darkness of the corridors, he would not risk carrying a torch with him to be discovered by the members of that organization, he still didn't fully trust them.

A door opened, a few meters in front of him, the light of the corridor lit up at the movement and he quickly looked for a place to hide to avoid being seen, through that same door he saw himself leaving, he pressed his hand to his lips tightly while He looked down at himself, dragging the cloak behind him as he left the room with a triumphant smile.

"It was never meant to be" he stifled a second groan as his own voice uttered an almost ruthless phrase, it seemed to be a shutdown command, the light flickered slowly as his figure faded and gave way to the shiny armor and blond hair of Punz, the smile on his face remained and a second voice snapped him out of his reveries.

"Congratulations Punz, with only one task you are the one who has fulfilled it best" the clink of a money sack echoed in the hallway as he changed hands, the blonde held it and put it in his pockets.

"It's easy, break a man in exchange for sex, nothing can go wrong" in the middle of the light, Dream finally revealed the mask hanging on his face.

"In a few days L’ Manberg will be ours and we can get rid of Eret, he has no other aspiration but power "

"The boy who sold his friends"

"It does not matter, they are criminals, one way or another they were going to pay, everything has a price"

Punz shrugged. "I'm not surprised he didn't realize your deception, he's just as stupid as his boyfriend" there was a sinister laugh, "Or should I say ex"

Dream was silent for a moment. "I never thought that the appearance change system would work so well, we should find a way to implement it out of here, in every corner we could make elaborate plans with fake traitors and only maybe it would work now that Wilbur is in prison, if we convince them that he lost his mind and is on my side, they will have nothing left but to surrender "

Punz patted his shoulder pretending to be a joke.

"I like bloodshed better, Wilbur is bait, but one letter was enough, they don't need to give up, they must learn their lesson" Dream just nodded, they both walked down the hall and the light went out once the two left the contact of the same.

He bit his lips as a chill ran down his spine, he remained static, unable to move his legs and walk down the hall to his room, curiosity stung deep in his brain, corrupting every cell in his body intrigued to know what was hiding behind that door, but if he got closer it would reveal his position, he didn't know if the light had some kind of built-in alarm system, but from the way his appearance had been cloned, he would not be so sure that this system would be wrong protected.

He spent more time than necessary in the dark, but as the rays of the sun tried to infiltrate the windows, he returned to his room, regulating his heavy breathing and ordering the thoughts that were accumulating in his head. He was another pawn in a never ending war and he had a chance to put a proper end to it, though that might even involve his own death. Opening his closet doors and setting aside all the royal outfits that Dream had given him, he found the old wooden box at the end of the cabinet, opened it with shaking hands, and peered inside to take out the neatly folded uniform from L'Manberg, the colors seemed certainly worn, but as impeccable as the last time he had used it, he brought it to his nose, trembling, faintly, he could distinguish the scent of Wilbur impregnated and in that moment he felt miserable, he had lost it everything and wanted it back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His stay was full of lies, every little thing he found was a free way to a hidden truth through a smile and evasive answers to specific questions, for weeks, Dream was in charge of poisoning the water of the river by which everyone was sustained, only to sedate the inhabitants of L'Manberg long enough to kidnap Wilbur without suspicion and execute a credible alibi, it was always the bait, all the blame for the kidnapping fell on his person after his disappearance and having accepted Dream's proposal, the rivers were left in peace, but the damage was done, those who had taken the water kept long and slow naps due to the sedative without understanding why.

Their peace plan was simply to dynamite L'Manberg until it becomes an uninhabitable land, they would control the flow of the members to prevent someone else from forming an alliance that would get out of their hands and hold the rebels captive like animals on display, used only to show the new ones what would happen to them if they tried to rebel against Dream's tyranny, but what stuck the most in his chest was the bent figure of the man he loved, hugging his battered body clinging to the thin sheets to try to avoid frost gusts were pouring in through the crowded window, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fidgeted and trembled, praying he wouldn't wake up the next morning.

It took a little longer than he had planned, ordering his strategy carefully without being discovered was the first and greatest obstacle during his stay within those walls, everyone knew what they were doing and if not, that was when they suspected, but his intelligence led him to that place, standing firmly in front of the mirror while arranging the hat on his head and straightening the badge on his chest, almost unrecognizable, used to the golden and red hues plus the gold that settled on his head every day, he hung up the reddish cape on his arm and squeezed it nervously, he looked out the window, trying to catch the position of the moon in the sky to start walking through the desolate corridors. It was all built to painful perfection, a single misstep, and he would have to deliver a letter instead of saying it in person.

His feet instinctively guided him to the right path, anxiety settled in his throat fluttering and preventing him from breathing, he didn't know how to recognize the door, he would guess which was the secret room, but he was not prepared to see Wilbur in the eyes again, no after all that time imprisoned, knowing everything that had been done to him through his fault and ignorance, he should never have distrusted him, then, Dream's plan would have fallen apart and Wilbur could have returned home days ago. He came back to reality as the light came on, his movements detected by the camera, began the countdown.

He took the set of keys from his jacket and entered the room, it could be compared to an interrogation room with the glass strategically placed, it would seem that the only door that didn't lock the man in the cell, led to a corridor and not to a secret room to prevent him from listening to important conversations, he opened the door with a creak, heavily, pushed the lump in his throat to the bottom of his stomach trying not to break when looking at the second brunette, a screen was definitely nothing compared to his physical appearance, totally shattered and broken. He stirred at the sound, as if he hadn't been able to sleep that night, but he showed no signs of waking up, even as he opened the cell and walked inside.

His body stopped, his breath caught as he reached out his hand, not wanting to wake Wilbur from his nightmare but not wanting to further sully his existence, he waved his shoulder quietly, muttering his name between the lines, the brunette stirred, squeezing a little more his tired figure against himself, opening his eyes slowly, revealing fear in his eyes and confusion. His heart clenched in his chest but he cupped her cheek tenderly, Wilbur recoiled at the touch, almost disgusted, breathing heavily and sitting on the bed to get away from Eret, he was totally shattered.

"We have to get out of here Wilbur, now" the brunette did not react, the countdown in his head did not allow him to be soft enough with the man as he wanted to be, taking his hand tightly and pulling him off the mattress to him, there was no resistance, although he liked to believe the brunette was cooperating, he knew Wilbur was too weak to even fight his touch. "Please just obey, I will explain everything, you have to trust me"

Eret pulled him all the way out, watching him shake his head, trying to get out of the grip without success, muttering silent pleas for him to release him, to leave him alone, but the king only unfolded the cloak and placed it on his shoulders, covering his nakedness at least to a lesser extent, his own eyes, flooded with pity and a silent apology, perhaps, longing and joy to see him again, at least in one piece. Wilbur did not stop their fight, but he did not interfere with the escape process.

He almost felt bad, the cold air hit his body as he left the base, the taller chestnut shuddered and dropped to his knees trying to wrap the cloak more around him, Eret, he slid the cloak around him and he carried in his arms to get away from that place as soon as possible, he could feel the man trembling in his arms, murmurs and sobs escaping his lips through his broken voice, concentrating on getting away enough so that the men could not find him. Once the shrill sound of the explosion was present, she knelt in the grass and hid Wilbur in his arms in an attempt to protect him, involuntarily.

He knew that sound wouldn't be overlooked anywhere on the server, but for the moment, it was distraction enough to make his way to L’Manberg. Wilbur didn't stop shaking under his touch.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The soft morning light filtered through the open curtains and rested on his face, illuminating every inch of exposed skin under the sheet with which he had covered it, he still knew where the keys were to open the gate of what it was his old home, his hat resting on the dresser disinterested in the direction he had taken when he laid Wilbur on the soft coverlet and devoted himself to taking care of his dreams, the glaring dark circles, the bite marks that spread across his lips, neck, what was exposed of his clavicles in purple bruises and yet, Eret found him to be the most beautiful man in the world, with thin lips and a sharp face. He found himself adoring him for the remainder of the morning, worried about his sudden fainting spell, hoping he hadn't awakened Fundy by the loud noise or the irruption of his home.

Even though he did not come face to face with the hybrid, he could imagine that even though the house turned cold after his two fathers left the home, he would return for the memories and keep an eye out for possible news that both could give. But neither of the two men lying on the bed had left a noticeable trace. Wilbur made a small groan and his heavy breathing betrayed how he slowly regained consciousness, his long lashes fanning across her cheeks as he opened his eyes and his breath caught. Eret did not pretend to move, both static, staring at each other, the king, without any obvious emotion or bad intention breaking his facet, the president, beginning to panic, unwilling to move from his place for fear of being reprimanded, not noticing the uniform who wore the opposite or paying attention to their surroundings. He only dared to break the silence.

"I thought I was dreaming," he murmured, his pretty accent making a dent on his lips, his voice cracking through his sore and dry throat, painfully difficult to pronounce, but Eret got up from his place, the brunette jumped into place and stepped back slightly, the king left the room without saying a word, leaving Wilbur alone and heading to the kitchen for a glass and jug of water, trying to collect his thoughts, the looping sensations that flooded his chest as he heard his lover's voice once again. He sighed, tired, looking for a quick or slow solution, he just needed an answer and a good story to justify his lack, he had to tell the truth, he had to tell every fragment of it, but he wasn't sure he could believe him, not when his own face was who tortured him every damn day.

He returned to the room, moving the door with his hip, Wilbur, he had not moved an inch, looking around him strangely, as if his mind were clouded with memories before his confinement, he did not move, he did not say a word again while Eret served the water and accommodated the chestnut in his arms to help him drink from the glass, troubled by the desperate way he took his hands and raised the water to his lips, dripping down his cheeks as it spilled and wetting the sheets, he allowed himself to squeeze him just a little and stroke his locks under his digits with renewed tenderness.

Wilbur trembled.

Neither of them noticed the way the door to the room was subtly opened, the silent step of the fox in his morning ritual, entering an empty room, full of light and beautiful memories, he used to lie on the sheets and smell the pillows for a few minutes as determination settled in his heart like a vivid fire, fueled by oxygen and spreading, but now, he squeezed the door bolt tightly, his eyes widening, completely shocked, a bubbling emotion in his throat combined with hatred and pain at being abandoned, totally confused as the gazes fell on him. Eret, he looked as good as the day he left, wearing his uniform, mostly spotless, some dirt stains on the sleeves and pants. Wilbur was totally the opposite, with sickly skin, matted, battered hair, thinner than normal, and a completely dead look.

From his position at the door, the violet stains that spread on his skin or the dried blood that still ran between his legs were not too visible, it almost seemed that Eret had stolen all the vitality that Wilbur ever had, his version, he was not very far from reality, he trembled, he did not stop his eyes from filling with tears, trying to scream how he loved and hated them for leaving him alone for so long, the search parties that would begin their route in some moments, pausing their wartime to find their leader and lover of the same.

His legs left the room, before saying a word, shock hit Wilbur suddenly, terrified not for him, for his son, who had entered the same room that that horrible man was holding him in, he felt disgusting for allowing to cradle him in such an intimate way, as if he were oblivious to the mistreatment he suffered a few hours ago.

"Don't hurt him" he moaned, "Do what you want with me but leave him alone, he's not to blame" he felt the grip tighten just a little more, "I'll be good, I promise, just leave him alone"

Letting his cheeks flood with tears, clenching the sheets in his trembling fists, Eret slowly released him, laid his head on the soft pillows and looked at him with an unreadable expression, finding no hint of evil.

"I'm not going to hurt you Wilbur" he murmured, caressing his cheek tenderly, watching the way the brunette fled from his hand without wanting to swallow his words. He retracted his hand, avoiding touching beyond where he was allowed, soon, the door crashed against the wall when it was abruptly opened, Fundy ran through the room to his father, murmuring with speed and concern what he assumed were praise and questions, taking it carefully, Wilbur tangled a hand in his hair, stroking his ears weakly and closing his eyes as his cheeks and forehead were flooded with tender kisses and caresses from the fox.

Eret felt agitated, without taking his gaze from the brunette, completely oblivious to the haze of questions and prayers from those present, Tommy speaking overhead, Tubbo and Niki waving their sleeves, bursting into tears with emotion, Jack further down, either it avoided breaking, it was a great day for L'Manberg, unexpected after the strange exploration in the distance. A cotton candy curtain that seemed to illuminate every part with a magical glow.

Really far from the haze of tension that Wilbur and Eret shared with distant looks and pain in between. He leaned a hand forward, feeling the sheet next to Wilbur's body, the brunette stepped back, clinging to Fundy in a quick movement, Eret was the only one who was not surprised by the action but the taller brunette muttered soft unintelligible sentences, clinging to the neck of the fox that seemed to pale by the second, he knew what it meant.

"Let me explain, please, give me a chance" soon, the room filled with a cold and tense silence, strange and particular, replacing all joy with anxiety.

"Y-you hurt Wilbur" Fundy replied, squeezing his father into a protective aura, pretending not to hurt him but afraid to let go of him and see him disappear once more.

"It wasn't like that, Fun-" "You hurt Wilbur and you dared to go back!" he yelled, releasing his father in one swift movement and leaping over the chestnut, the wood meeting his back with a rumble, gasps and surprised sighs as Eret screamed trying to stop the fox's claws that were heading his face, the first cut was on his cheek, hot blood trickling down his skin to the ground, desperately trying to get the redhead off him.

"Let me explain to you!" he screamed, choking under another scream as his claws found their way back over his injured cheek, nearly cutting his eye off.

"What do you have to explain, bastard?! How did you betray Wilbur?! What the hell did you do to torture him?! " Eret was scratched lower, on the chin, piercing his lips and tasting the metal of his blood, it took Jack and Tommy to hold him away from the chestnut on the floor.

"It was Punz, I swear!" he cried, "I would never harm Wilbur!" Enraging the hybrid even more, Niki helped him sit up, Tubbo ran for the first aid kit while the other two carried Fundy out of the room, Wilbur, on the bed, gasped at the scene his eyes witnessed, the blonde and he connected their looks.

"Please get him out of here" he begged, tightening the sheet and pulling it up his bare chest, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes under the watchful gaze of the king, Niki nodded, helping him up and pulling with her.

"I'm sorry Wil, I'm really sorry" he murmured, before leaving the room completely and letting himself be guided by the blonde.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The following days, they were nothing but tense and heavy, the air had a salty mixture of disappointment, as if a bomb was counting down until it exploded and killed someone, Eret, was not allowed to enter his old home, jealously protected by Fundy who looked away in fury to find him wandering the passages of the nation, totally refusing to listen to the second version of the story, fully believing in his father and following his instinct to protect him from all the evil that surrounded him. That was destroying Eret.

Not only did he not know if Dream and his team had survived the explosion at their barracks, he knew that the explosives had been placed specifically to wipe out his available resources and weapons to win the revolt, but none of them showed a face for L'Manberg during all that time, where a war was planned in the middle of a personal conflict. Fundy was reluctant to cooperate if Eret didn't leave those walls.

Nobody said anything, they stood aside until the only woman, daring and willing, placed the cards on the table.

"If we are going to be a nation, we cannot fall apart from within" she frowned in an adorable pout, pretending seriousness, crossed her arms in front and stared at Eret, it could be terrifying when she decided, because her look completely bare the emotions from the chestnut, "So we need to fix this conflict now"

"He has nothing to say, just his usual lies," Fundy growls, dragging his claws over the wood and showing his fangs in hostile intent.

"Then let him tell us his lies, but until we are free from this conflict, I will not allow someone to get close to Wilbur" Niki glared at the fox, leaving him in place. Nothing else was said, their gazes focused on Eret, his throat went dry without knowing where to start with the story, his hands clasped at his sides and his thoughts spinning in his head. He sighed.

"Dream needed to weaken L’Manberg, without Wilbur in the middle he could manipulate you to surrender and thus he could win the war, so he decided to poison the river…"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Things did not improve but they did not get worse, despite his truth, some members had felt skeptical towards him, unable to believe some facts that even he believed supernatural, if his eyes had not seen it, he would believe it to be a lie and his version of the story would be just that, a story poorly told, although it gained a privilege. It didn't feel good to have Fundy's gaze on all the time as Niki accompanied him to Wilbur's room, the place he hadn't left out of fear, unwarranted panic at his sleepless nights, not wanting to close his eyes again and wake up in the cell.

He still trembled when he appeared, still walked away, and Eret kept a safe distance as he tried to strike up a conversation of more than two lines and words. Niki couldn't do anything to force the man, she only looked with pity, both men injured, one, waiting for the visit to end, the other, with an immense desire to hug him and cradle him in his chest to comfort him. His pleas worked at least once.

Still going through all the limits that had been imposed on him, he approached at night, at a careful pace to reach the well-known house, the door was ajar, perhaps another hobby of Fundy had adopted by accident, but he took it upon himself to close the door behind him, walking carefully into the familiar room, he pushed open the door with a soft creak. Wilbur didn't wake up, didn't stir and didn't feel his presence, he remained peaceful and calm lying on his sheets, the soft moonlight bathing his skin with beautiful silver. He could leave right now, he could kill himself with that last image in mind and still appreciate his passing. Not wanting to wake the brunette, he paired the door and approached with a slow step.

"Wilbur" he murmured, breaking the silence, he stretched out his hand, trembling, gently caressed the opponent's cheek, feeling him move at the contact, following him, "Wilbur" he repeated, removing the hair from his forehead as he moved his hand away, the brunette released a small gasping before fluttering his eyelashes as he slowly opened his eyes, Eret stepped back from his place, putting distance, Wilbur looked at him for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" "I want to talk to you, please"

Wilbur did not reply. "Wilbur, I promise... I promise that I will get away from you after tonight, I will not return, you will not see me again if you disown me so much, but let me explain you please, I only ask" he murmured, desperate to explain at least a small part. Wilbur still didn't answer, sighed and looked down. After a few moments, he settled on the bed, paying full attention to the contrary, his hands were shaking a little, but he could not distinguish the emotion that emanated, he did not dare to approach although he wanted to.

"Dream deceived us both, it made me believe that I had a disposable paper during your war plans, but I never touched you, I never hurt you"

"I can not believe that. I felt you" he chided, "Every damn day you walked through that door and you hurt me, what was the purpose?"

"Dream wanted you weak, he used me as his pawn but I swear I could never hurt you, it wasn't me"

“Then who was Eret? Your lost twin brother you never spoke of?"

"It was Punz, Dream put a new system in his server and created illusions of me, he tried to break you with the only thing that could hurt you so that you gave up, it was never me" he approached the bed involuntarily, not wanting to speak louder and looking find the right words while the brunette denied.

"You just keep lying, go away and leave me alone, I learned my lesson"

"Wilbur-" "Eret no-" "You're my life Wilbur" he leaned over the bed, stretching his shaking hand to the president's face, keeping his distance as far as he could, flustered. "I can't even touch you knowing that I'm hurting you for something I didn't do Wilbur" his hand trembled, floating in the air several inches from the cheek he wanted to caress, cradle tenderly, "How could I hurt you if I love you more than my own life? I can't lay a hand on you without feeling guilty about your days in prison"

He walked away, pulling his hand to his side, still sitting on the edge staring directly into the chocolate eyes in front of him, unable to turn his aside, wanting to enjoy his last minutes like he never had before.

"Why did you think you were replaceable for me?"

"For the same reason that you thought you meant nothing to me"

"You raped me, you profaned me and you debased me so that I would understand it"

"You spent entire nights developing plans that you never let anyone see, engrossed in waging a war on your own by torchlight"

Soon, the silence lengthened.

"Was I really that miserable to make you believe that?"

"Under a letter written with your handwriting and my position in your army, I connected the dots incorrectly, but it would take much more than a few hours to think about betraying you and bury all the feelings I have for you"

And again, the silence made a deep echo on the walls, the night progressed slowly, feeling the closeness of the opposite, Wilbur, raised his hands, slowly and deliberately, as if time carried that rhythm, he devotedly touched the cheek of the man in front to himself and leaned forward, in short lapses to bring their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss, short, full of affection, nerves, not wanting to be fooled again to reach the same result, but Eret did not press him, he let it his lips will guide the kiss gently, without teeth in between, tender.

Eret, let his hand settle on his neck, holding him close, never wanting to finish, knowing it was the end, the last time he would take it between his hands before keeping his word. He leaned the brunette back, laying him gently on the sheets, using his other hand to outline his figure in a slow stroke. Afraid of being invasive, an unpleasant touch to the brunette beneath him, but Wilbur gasped against his lips. He moved away a little, enough to look into his eyes again, doubtful but the lust involved in the brightness in his eyes, he could still distinguish his terror buried under his own desires, he would take care of being patient, loving him until he was drowned.

He kissed his lips again, stroking his curls between his digits, sliding his hand down his neck to the beginning of him pajamas, removing the buttons one by one, adored his lips while the opposite slid his hands under his shirt, cold hands colliding with slightly warm skin, since it had been in the icy air not long ago. He removed his upper garments from him, set them to the side of the bed, moving down his chin, leaving soft kisses spilling over his neck and clavicle as his hair was gently pulled and soft moans escaped from his throat.

Wilbur's lips remained parted, his skin caressed with soft touches that sent sparks up his spine, arching his back, pulling his hips together to seek a little more friction, the beginnings of intoxicating arousal and the rough touch that made a dent in his brain to remind him of his situation. Eret, he didn't rush things, he didn't stop his kisses as he removed his pants and kissed his thighs lowering his underwear, he never squeezed his skin painfully to let it be known that he was there, almost floating above him, leaving a kiss trail up to his pelvis.

Looking at each other one more time, seeking explicit consent that he could continue, Wilbur nodded, almost impatiently, somewhat stiff and tense, but Eret took his cock in his hand and lightly licked the head before inserting it into his mouth, it was not the first time he did, but it had been a while since the last time, somewhat surprised when Wilbur's hips moved, the ghost of a groan caught in his throat and his lips parted in a small "o". But he did not stop, holding his thighs open in light pressure, he drew back to sink his face back, his hair was pinned under Wilbur's hands and he groaned.

He kept at a steady pace, listening to every gasp that escapes his lover's lips, biting his lips to avoid being overheard and caught on the spot, involuntarily squeezing his face even closer to his skin and holding it firmly between his legs as his orgasm runs through every cell of his body. Eret remains static, relaxes his jaw and swallows without thinking much, trying not to make a mess on the blankets where the chestnut tree rests to avoid making any noise when changing the bed. His hair is released, he stands up, trying to regulate his breathing and biting his lips, he looks at the brunette below him, with a faint smile and the sweat that bears his skin.

"I want to finish" he murmurs, his voice like a soft echo in the dark, "I want to please you too, please" he opens his eyes, clouded by his recent orgasm, the sensations on his skin on the edge but desperately seeking the touch of the king, moving his hands through the darkness looking then for the wooden cabinet to be able to open the lower drawer and take out the lubricant, almost empty, used repeatedly before, turning his attention to Eret, completely naked, kneading his thighs with devotion, oblivious to being discovered and focusing on his task.

He reaches out a hand to reach for the bottle, his fingers brush and send sparks down his hands, an electrifying sensation, fully known and longed for, he leans down, trapping his lips in another kiss as he drenches his fingers in the slippery substance and slides a finger inside the brunette. He waits, stifling Wilbur's gasp, waiting for him to snap into the sensation, shaking him slightly, the president clings to his shoulders shaking subtly, little images of his trauma and the unpleasant phantom of the aching sensation that traces down his throat.

The touch is not painful, it is not uncomfortable, he did not mean to send waves of panic over his nebula of pleasure, but he mentally thanks the man on him who remains static, trying to accustom his body to the sensation of being penetrated. Perhaps a few minutes pass, they do not intend to count the time they have left, Eret, finally introduces a second, gently, caressing the interior of him to correctly stretch his lover, patient and soft. Enjoying every moan that he leaves his lips and drowns out with another tender kiss.

The minutes lengthen when he inserts a third finger inside it, Wilbur's back arches and scratches his back slightly, without hurting him, enjoying the friction between his skin and the chestnut's nails, he gasps on his cheek, ecstatic at the sight , the emotion in his gut to satisfy his partner, make him feel good and happy, the excitement of the act of taking it as his own again, Wilbur, uses his shoulders to push himself slightly towards his fingers, seeking more contact than he has, desperately wanting more of what he's getting.

Therefore, he withdraws his hand, making light circles on his hips to relax him, using his slippery hand to prepare his cock, aligning himself, pushing gently, Wilbur trembles exaggeratedly but the legs wrap his hips to invite him to go deeper and stops only until he touches bottom, Wilbur, stands still, arches his back and light tears run down his cheeks, Eret, kisses his cheeks, scared that he had hurt him without wanting to, a genuine fear of what he was just trying to avoid. The chestnut's lips babble a little, pulling the king towards him, hiding his face between his neck, controlling his breathing.

"I was abused many times" he muttered with a broken voice, the king, stroked his hair and whispered softly trying to comfort him, "You are not the only Eret anymore, I broke my promise" he gasped, gently biting the skin between his lips, trying to dispel the mist and pay attention to the gentle caresses, the panic in his heart growing as he returned to the bars and Eret loomed over him with a cruel, merciless smile.

"I will not let them hurt you again" he whispered, caressing his skin in small, delicate touches, "I swear" he moved his hip gently, WIilbur gasped in surprise, the memory of the stimulation on his inner walls and again he bit the skin under his lips as he moved back into his body.

"Eret" moaned, babbling his name between the lines as the shorter chestnut charged slowly and passionately, colliding with his body in a dance that only they seemed to know, lost in the satisfying sensation in his breasts, not just lust, eroticism, love , genuine and real love. A feeling that they believed they had lost, resurfacing like a phoenix in the middle of the ashes, stoking the passionate fire that had once been extinguished, every second counted, the friction of their bodies to the same beat, the careless, loving kisses, the whispered devotion between knowing glances and occasional friction. Completely oblivious to pain, completely distant from the four walls that imprisoned his freedom, they only needed each other. He just needed Eret closer, sharing his pain.

The intense tingling in his lower part only began to despair him, close to his second orgasm, he kissed Eret's lips and dared to bite them, stifling a deep groan as he finished, pressing inside the king, overflowing in a feeling of joy as his walls were filled, bloodless, painless, two tired and sweaty bodies on soft blankets and a promise of love throbbing in their hearts, they held together for a moment before the king separated their bodies and lay aside, letting the pillows were forgotten by the president and he decided to lean against his chest, tightening his waist with tenderness, enjoying the soft smile that flooded his lips and the spark that fluttered in his eyes, slowly, they gave themselves to the arms of morpheus, floating in tenderness complementing each other as they had before, the next morning they could face the consequences, they just wanted to enjoy their time together once more.

They hoped this time would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I used the comment of Apatatogirlz21 to put the angry Fundy in a fit of rage. Is not so explicit but anyway, that wasn't the original idea.
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
